Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 10
The tenth issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Exiles: New World. It is preceded by Exiles: New World Issue 9 and succeeded by Exiles: New World Issue 11. It is published on the December 26, 2017. Synopsis Misfortune falls upon the Exiles as they encounter impossible obstacles. In Earth-2081, a captain, a vigilante, and a sorcerer go face to face with a swarm of death-dealers. And in Earth-9200, the Exiles are split apart once again as one of them was captured by Maestro... or is he? As the second team faces an unprecedented revelation, the first team faces the most difficult choice to kill the Hulk. Continuity This issue is part of The Hulk of Two Worlds story arc, set after the events in Exiles: New World Issue 9. Plot Earth-9200 After last issue's revelation, Ghost Rider is seen surprised at the view of Maestro in front of him. He asks of his presence and how did he know of the Exiles. Maestro says that the Timebrokers mistook him for the "Maestro" they're tasked to kill. Ghost Rider can't believe that there are two Maestros, but the Future Hulk reminds him that the multiverse is a large place and every bit of impossibility is possible. Maestro continues by informing him that in the past, he knew of the Exiles when one visited this dimension and warned him of an extra-universal being that threatened to kill him. Ghost Rider doesn't "fall" for his statement, telling him that nothing can kill a Hulk. Maestro advises him to rethink of what he said the first time, telling him that not even Hulks are safe from everything. That includes he himself, who Ghost Rider's superiors mistook for as their target. Maestro tells the young Ghost Rider that his kingdom was taken over by a Maestro even more powerful than him. Months ago, news of his imposter began appearing in his kingdom. It was said that this mighty imposter killed the Abominations, and it turned out to be true when he suddenly found their heads staked near his kingdom's outskirts. It wasn't long before this imposter suddenly crashed his palace and trashed his forces, challenging him to a duel. Not expecting the results, the Future Hulk was broken and battered by the imposter, who admitted that he admired his boldness but couldn't help but weep for his weakness. Forced into Exile, Maestro built a network of resistance consisting of the challengers of the imposter Maestro and his former loyalists. Unfortunately, his forces were decimated within weeks as the other Maestro employed a legion of mutants, which can only be described as perverted, beastly duplicates of their former selves. In summary, the only resistance in this planet is Maestro himself. Hearing the story, Ghost Rider still doubts the credibility of his stoy. In particular, he didn't tell why the reason the other Maestro came to this world. Maestro says that he wished he knew, but all that matters is that they work together to restore him to power. Ghost Rider asks him what gives him such idea that they'll help him. Maestro reminds him of an Exiles' true purpose, explaining that by removing the false Maestro and his forces from this world the universe's order will be restored and everything will go as it is. Ghost Rider reluctantly accepts this and continues by asking him where his teammates are. Maestro reveals his teammates being held in chambers similar to Ghost Rider's, lighting up their rooms while telling them to wake up. The first of them to wake up, Justicer Bull, violently reacts and tries to attack Maestro, commanding him to stay away from Rider. As the chamber opens, Bull tries to rush at Maestro but the Future Hulk simply stops her by picking up her head, saying that no might of a Captain Britain is as powerful as a Hulk. Bull struggles to free herself, with Ghost Rider trying to calm herself and saying everything's not what it seems. Bull tells him to cut the crap but is intervened by a newly-awakened Nova, suggesting her to just listen to that Hulk as he must have a good reason why he brought them there. If he's there to outright kill them, he should be ready to taste the Nova Force. Maestro laughs at the prospect, telling them that they're funny. He clarifies that the entire team itself doesn't have the power to defeat him, let alone the other Maestro. After hearing his last word, Ghost Rider immediately explains to his teammates of the situation backed by the real Maestro. With the revelations told, Bull states that they have to inform the Timebrokers of this then. Maestro, however, assures her that by this point the Timebrokers know of their mistake. - In the Panopthicron, Uatu and Kang are seen receiving a message from the Living Tribunal, ordering them to inform the second team that their target is an extra-universal being; caution is well-advised due to the being's immense strength and status as the strongest one there is among his kind. The Timebrokers proceed to search the real "Maestro" the second team's supposed to eliminate. The moment Uatu sees the Maestro of Earth-69413, he tells Kang that they shouldn't have divided the team. Uatu reinstates what Living Tribunal said, with the Maestro being the strongest among all other Maestros in the Multiverse. Kang asks why, and Uatu tells her that the Maestro is the only one who attained godhood in the past and held it as long as many other gods in the multiverse. Kang bluntly responds by saying that at least he's not as crazy as Ultron. Uatu smirks and tells her to wait 'til she sees him in action. Kang proceeds to get to the computer, informing the Exiles of the update. After doing so, Kang says she's well-aware that they have to restore the real Maestro to power, but it's necessary and very important becaus an incursion problem will endanger not one but multiple universes. Back in Earth-9200, Justicer Bull complies and tells her they'll be on their way. - Back to the Exiles' perspective, Bull turns to Maestro while crossing her arms. Bull sighs in a tone of refusal, reluctantly teaming up with Maestro. He tells Maestro that if he even tries to think of betraying them, expect them to turn him over to the other him. Maestro says that her threat is an unorthodox one, but nevertheless he accepts, smirking afterwards. Nova asks Bull if they had teamed-up with villains previously. Bull tells her that their first mission was to help a villain nuke the Avengers. She orders her to just accept what comes and goes, as they themselves can't control their fates. Nova nods in agreement. She then looks around and realizes that Greenskyn is not with them. Knowing this, Ghost Rider silently curses and Bull's eyes widen in terror. Maestro on the other hand, stays silent; he wonders of what his counterpart will do to yet another counterpart of his. After wondering of such thing in his mind, he tells himself that he hates problems that weren't supposed to be his. - Switching scenes to Maestro's palace, Greenskyn Smashtroll is seen with his head covered in a large burlap sack and held within chains. He struggles to break free but fails to no avail. As he tries once again, a voice tells him that it's useless for even a Hulk to break free of vibranium chains. Greenskyn asks who she is, adding another question if the Timebrokers are wrong about the Maestro's gender. The female voice laughs at his comment and says that he's different from the others. Greenskyn is puzzled at the "others", asking where he is and what she meant. In an instance, Smashtroll's burlap sack is removed and Greenskyn tries to break free once again. However, he fails to do so as he's surprised at the sight of "the" Maestro, sitting on a throne with the artifacts of many fallen superhumans. But what surprises him more is the presence of a female Hulk, who turns out to be the voice speaking to him. The She-Hulk identifies herself as Misstro, telling Greenskyn that he is among allies. Dumbfounded, Greenskyn is left in silence. Misstro assures him that while it might be surprising, he truly has nothing more to worry. Enraged, Greenskyn tries to charge at Misstro. Misstro smiles and says that he's more feisty than she thought. Unfortunately for Greenskyn, not a kiss does he receive but a smack from her hammer he receives. Stunned, the reeling Greenskyn is then approached by Misstro who asks him to show some honor for the great Maestro. Greenskyn says that his boss told him to kill him. Maestro, still on his throne, rubs his beard and tells the troll that he's well-aware of his Exiles. For the next few minutes, Maestro then tells all the "negatives" being an Exile can be. However, Greenskyn says that he doesn't care whatsoever of death and he's only in for battle. Hearing this, Maestro gets up and kneels down near him. He tries to goad him into his side, telling him that great battles await him if he joins his side. Greenskyn responds by spitting on his face, telling him that a glorious battle already awaits him here. Annoyed, Maestro then uppercuts Greenskyn so hard his chains broke. Falling back meters away, Maestro asks him if he really thinks that he has even a chance against him. Getting up with moderate difficulty, Greenskyn successfully stands up and praises Maestro for being strong. However, he mocks Maestro for being too confident over his chances. Maestro sighs in disappointment and tells him that he doesn't have time for petty fights. Unfortunately for Maestro, Greenskyn's thirst for battle still exists and he proceeds to charge at Maestro. Before he can reach him however, Misstro intervenes and profoundly defeats him. Lying battered on the floor, Greenskyn is still motivated by his thirst and mission, crawling towards Maestro. On his feet, Maestro picks up the weakened Greenskyn and asks him if this is how he responds to friendliness. Greenskyn rebuffs and says that "friendliness" is basically off-limits for tyrants. Misstro walks up to him and asks the troll if so, who does he think Misstro is. In a stupidly valiant manner, he answers Misstro is his whore. Enraged, Misstro grabs Greenskyn off Maestro and tries to kill him. However, Maestro prevents her from doing so and tells her that all he needs is a little enlightment. Maestro, dragging Greenskyn, orders Misstro to open up the museum. Brought over to Maestro's museum of power, the (alternate) Future Hulk shows Greenskyn of the various remnants of superheroes and supervillains alike, with their artifacts lying around exhibits. Not knowing that Greenskyn comes from a world where most of the heroes' counterparts are drastically different, Maestro asks if these objects mean anything to him. Greenskyn surprises Maestro by saying that he can't even recognize whose hammer that is. Maestro hears this and asks him if he's serious. Greenskyn explains that while he heard of names like Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, and a multitude of other people with ridiculous names, he's not familiar with them. Maestro is left silent, but informs him that they all are a show of power nevertheless. Maestro tells him of how he came in power, but Greenskyn shuts him up as he already heard it. After nodding in approval, Maestro lets him go and offers him one last chance to join him. Greenskyn surprisingly opens himself to Maestro, asking him why didn't he just kill him; he himself knew that he'll try to kill him eventually. Maestro smiles and begins explaining things. Maestro says that while his so-called superiors asked him to kill him because he's expanding his kingdom, he must know that he's expanding his kingdom for the good of other Hulks like him. He intends to turn his kingdom into a safe heaven for Hulks throughout the multiverse. In many universes, Hulks have always been hated, persecuted, hunted down. He has seen many Hulks suffer unspeakable fates, including Maestro. He himself is sure that Greenskyn has suffered horrible things. Maestro continues by saying that it's time for the Hulks to reverse their fate and become a force to be reckoned with in the multiverse. This reality, Earth-9200, has already become his stepping stone in recruiting various Hulks across the multiverse. They will start by conquering this universe, moving on to the next one to prove that the Hulks are superior to all. He offers Greenskyn a new start, a new life, and new battles to fight across the multiverse. After explaining, Maestro asks Greenskyn of what he thinks. Greenskyn takes time in thinking, but he refuses his offer. He reasons that while he's right to a point, everything will be as it is. Maestro's face immediately gets angry and he responds to the troll's reply by smashing his face with his Universal Weapon, knocking him out and leaving his face bleeding. Maestro insults Greenskyn for his foolishness and says maybe in the arena will his mind be purified. A voice then responds to Maestro in the shadows, reminding him that there are more "rogue" Hulks than there are "good" Hulks. Maestro says that he knows, and he's had Banner working on it. The voice curses out Banner, telling him that he's been working on that device for three months without any results. Maestro turns to the shadow, telling him that all will be worth it. The Future Hulk informs the shadow that as for now, take this troll to the dungeons so he can fight for the arena. His army needs more than his (the shadow) clones. He then throws Greenskyn at the shadow, catching it with his clawed hands. The shadow then tells Maestro that his army may be similar to him, but they're no clones of his. Maestro chuckles and orders him to do what he was commanded to do, as he has other matters to attend to. After Maestro left the museum to his palace, the shadow is revealed to be Hulk 2099, carrying Greenskyn on his shoulders. He complies and leaves the place, muttering to Greenskyn that he is about to have some fun. Earth-2081 Set after the first team's encounter with the swarm of cockroaches, it's revealed that they managed to repel the mutant cockroaches but at the cost of Dr. Strange's stamina. Rojhaz is seen supporting the tired Strange alongside the Punisher. Strange humorously quips the fact that he didn't expect spending this much energy. Punisher crudely asks him why is he tired after fighting a bunch of cursed cockroaches while he's never tired in fighting demons. Strange replies that it's a different case, admitting that against scientific opponents he's a bit shabby. Punisher disbelieves such fact, ordering him not to be ridiculous. Rojhaz says that while he soundly agrees with Frank, it's not important for now and Strange has to rest. Finding a good place to stay, the team ends up walking for miles with Rojhaz ridiculously ending up supporting his two teammates when they collapsed out of tiredness after six hours of walking. Rojhaz managed to find an appropriate place for the team to say, which is a cave that suspiciously has a large boulder beside it, as if it acted as a gate. Putting down Frank and Strange, Rojhaz sees the two sleeping and mutters a good night sleep to them. In his mind, Rojhaz thinks to himself that he didn't expect bringing two of his teammates on himself for six hours. But nevertheless, Rojhaz says that he has responsibility over them as he's their leader, as well as the leader of all the Exiles in general. Rojhaz goes deeper into the cave, trying to find a water source or something. He hopes so and that the water is clean. Although this indeed is a nuclear wasteland, optimism is still a thing. While walking, Rojhaz's enhanced smell successfully picked up the scent of water, identifying it as partially irradiated. Seeing the pond, Rojhaz tries to drink the water himself, believing that his Super-Soldier Serum will let him survive. Apparently, he's right. Though his teammates can't drink it, he knows that Strange has one way or another to cleanse it. Rojhaz goes back to his teammates, but before he can do so he notices a distinct detail on the ground near the pond. Looking down, Rojhaz sees multiple particular marks on the ground. After examining it, Rojhaz is surprised as he discovers the fact that those marks are footprints of the Hulk. Alerted, Rojhaz decides to just wait for the next day and scout the perimeter to find the Hulk. Walking towards the mouth of the cave, Rojhaz sees his teammates still sleeping. Deciding to go for scouting, Rojhaz exits the cave. Rojhaz looks at the surroundings, proceeding to scout afterwards. However, whether it's a cosmic coincidence or what, Rojhaz stumbles upon the one person his team is looking for. While going down a cliff, Rojhaz hears some faint footsteps and a hovering sound. And when he tried to react to those sounds, he was too late. He couldn't hide to see their sources, but there he is, stumbling upon Earth's last human: Bruce Banner. As Rojhaz saw Bruce Banner in front of him alongside his Vidbot, he cannot react and is left stunned. The old Banner on the other hand, is also stunned and surprised. With the two persons not knowing what to do, Rojhaz breaks the silence by awkwardly greeting him. Hearing this, Banner approaches him and touches his chest, saying that he's gone far past his breaking point. Rojhaz backs away and tells him that he is real and that they need to talk. Banner is absolutely taken aback by his response, saying that this can't be happening. Rojhaz calms him down, telling him that he's still the last man on this planet. Banner concludes that Rojhaz is from another dimension. Rojhaz corrects him by saying that he comes from another universe (a dimension is smaller than a universe, and a dimension is encompassed within a universe while an alternate universe is an entirely different case). Banner stays silent in response to this and asks him of why he's here. Rojhaz thinks of either outright telling him of the truth or speak with him for a while. After thinking for some moments, Rojhaz opts the latter, telling Banner that they need to talk. - In the same universe, yet in an entirely different galaxy, the Kree's capital on Hala is seen. In a large spire seen near the city's walls, a Rigellian Recorder with the number of 211 is seen processing data. While processing data, he hears the entrance to his chamber being opened. Aware of who's opening it, Recorder 211 greets the newly-arrived Ronan, the Accuser. However, his greeting is responded silently as Ronan approaches him angrily. When Ronan gets into his range of wrath, the Accuser grabs the mech and slams him to a nearby console. Wrathful, Ronan asks why didn't he kill the last human the first time around. The Recorder reminds him of his purpose as solely an observer. Ronan responds by punching his face, damaging it greatly while reminding him back that he's no Watcher. 211 asks Ronan what is the problem then. Ronan begins scolding him, mocking him for processing data for well over centuries but failing to see the status of the human race. 211 says that when he arrived on Earth, it was two centuries ago and that right now the human must've had died. Ronan orders him to take a look at his vidbot once again. The Recorder does so, and to his surprise sees the presence of four humans. Mistaking them for exactly the same heroes to the Exiles on this reality's Earth, the Recorder says that he couldn't have made such dire mistake. Unfortunately, the Recorder ends up reactionless afterwards as Ronan smashed him to pieces out of anger. Looking at the monitor, he sees Rojhaz speaking with Banner on a hilltop. He curses the humans for being such a hard race to kill and grips his weapon hard. He then goes on to exit the lab, saying that now it's time for him to take matters into his own hands. - Back on Earth in the morning, Strange and Punisher are seen waking up, with the Exiles greeting each other at the first light. Strange finds out that they're in a cave. The Punisher is curious, asking if Strange teleported them to the cave. Strange says that he can't cast spells subconsciously and that he only remembered having put on somebody's own shoulder. Strange's "suspicion" is later confirmed when Rojhaz tells them of what happened when they got unconscious. Needless to say, the two are embarassed but Rojhaz advises them to shrug it off; he himself knows that they're still normal humans nevertheless. He tells them that there's a spring of water at the end of the cave they can drink, but Strange should use his magic first to purify it. Strange says that he hasn't done anything like that before, but the Punisher tells him he better do so or cast a damn spell to restore their bodies. Rojhaz says that they can outright skip the drinking and get right into the business. Dr. Strange asks Rojhaz of what he meant, and Rojhaz tells them that it's time for them to finish their mission. In an instance, Rojhaz surprises his teammates by presenting them with Bruce Banner by his side, telling them that it's his cosmic luck that brought them there. The cave is apparently known to be the "Gamma Cave", which the Hulk first inhabited when he turned into the Green Giant he is. After a discussion between the Exiles and the last man on Earth, Rojhaz tells the team that he has spoken with him about their mission. Banner says that if he has always been destined as the last man to perish on Earth, then so be it. Banner suggests to kill him quickly, as they could save all the problems the Hulk could give them. The Punisher is given the honor to kill him, with Banner advising him to quickly pull the trigger as the Hulk is actually quite sensitive to triggers. The Punisher is ridiculed by this and asks why the Hulk hasn't been unleashed after all the talk about killing him. Banner gives a hint to Frank, telling him that all the pain on the chest is worth it. Frank then complies, aiming his handgun to Bruce's head. As Frank attempts to pull the trigger as quickly as possible, an energy blast takes Frank's "honor" instead, knocking Banner back several meters away. Surprised, the Exiles turn to see a dead Banner, experiencing a quick but unexpected death. Punisher curses out of what just happened, and a voice tells them that their deaths have been delayed for too long. The Exiles turn to see an enraged Ronan, leading a group of soldiers from many different origins alongside an array of Kree Sentries. And with that last scene, Ronan is seen yelling out of their status of being accused. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW